Grossly Misguided and creepy Affections
by Lukie15
Summary: Bellatrix and Voldemort. I wrote this for my sister as a Christmas Present. Don't flame me as I will just tear you down with the fact that it is Fanon; I'm not trying to be J.K Rowling. I like how it turned out but the pairing is a little icky to me.


_Yeah . . . I changed stuff around. Let's just say that Draco was pulled out of school for a bit by his parents. Don't question me! It is fanon._

**GROSSLY MISGUIDED (**and creepy**) AFFECTIONS**

Voldemort contemplated his current fate. He was stuck in Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman was married but she had developed an entirely strange and inappropriate fascination with him.

It was bloody annoying. He couldn't even leave his room without her popping up out of nowhere (he was _sure_ the Malfoys had Anti-Apparition spells up on their property) and clinging to him with a ridiculously dreamy smile on her face.

It was also slightly flattering, he was sure that her love (he shuddered at the thought) wasn't borne out of fear or respect. She simply loved him. No idea why.

Voldemort opened his door and peeked around the doorframe. He looked both ways down the corridor and then started to sneak down to the grand staircase. He stopped himself, he shouldn't have to _sneak_.

To distract himself he observed how much money it must have taken to build this place, especially with its secret passages and rooms. The Malfoys really were alarmingly extravagant and vain. Though, he thought, Draco might've turned out alright if he didn't want to be like his father so much. Stupid boy.

'My Lord!' A voice said in his ear.

'GAH!' He yelped and spun around. Bellatrix beamed up at him. He glowered down at her, contemplating murdering her right on the spot. He could do it and no one would question him though it would make for uncomfortable dinner conversation with Narcissa. Bellatrix _was_ her sister after all.

'What?' He snapped.

'Do you need anything?' She said.

'No. Go away.' He turned away.

She followed him as he walked through the manor. A silent but constant presence. Like his shadow. It was unnerving and even upsetting. He chose to visit the library; he'd always liked reading but never had time for it, what with trying to rule the world.

He chose a book and sat down. Bellatrix sat beside him, staring at him. He clenched his teeth and tried to ignore her. Her sliding her hand over his knee was going too far and it pushed him over the edge.

He leapt up and shrieked at her before cursing her and practically running away though he'd never admit it. He slammed the door to his bedroom and locked it and he warded it for good measure. What was _wrong_ with that woman?

There was a timid knock on the door. He growled and ignored it until it became incessant and he finally wrenched open the door. 'WHAT?!'

Draco's dove-gray eyes widened to a comical size and he gaped at the Dark Lord. 'F—father just wanted to tell you that he and mother are leaving?'

'My Lord!' Bellatrix bounded up the corridor like a disgustingly happy Labrador. Voldemort let out a much undignified squeak and slammed his door once more.

'You know, Aunty Bella, he might just snap and crucio you if you keep that up.' Draco said as they walked down the hallway.

Bellatrix laughed. 'He won't. If he was going to he'd have done it already.' She sashayed away with Draco gaping after her.

Bellatrix was in her room that night when Lucius strode in. 'You could knock you know.' She spat.

'No time Bellatrix. Potter fell for it. He's on his way to the Ministry as we speak to save his precious Godfather.' Lucius said. 'He really is extraordinarily stupid, just running off to rescue Black when he should first check if it's all true.'

Bellatrix snorted. 'I can't wait to get my wand on my cousin. I'll kill him tonight if I can.' They left to complete the task Voldemort set to them.

*****

Bellatrix was angry, how would it look to their dear Dark Lord? They couldn't even control a group of children!

And to top it all off the bloody Aurors showed up along with Sirius Black. Wasn't Potter so shocked to be rescued by the man he'd been trying to rescue in the first place! Idiot.

It was all a blur after that until she stopped and flung the Killing Curse at Black. The smile froze on his face as he fell back through the archway.

Harry turned on her, murderous rage flashing in his green eyes. She was a bit spooked by that but masked it by a cruel sneer and she slipped away. She knew he would chase after her to avenge the dog.

'I killed Sirius Black!' She sang. 'You coming to get me?!'

'Crucio!' The boy cried in anger. She screamed and fell to the ground from the short burst of pain shooting through every limb and ending in her head.

Then that eerie voice of her Master hissed in the boy's ear. 'You've got to mean it Harry. She killed him, she deserves it. You know the spell, Harry.' He appeared behind him. 'Do it!'

Harry spun and raised his wand but it was jerked from his grasp by a flick of Voldemort's wand. 'So weak.'

A fireplace nearby flared to life and Dumbledore stepped out. 'It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way.'

'By which time I shall be gone. And you . . . shall be dead.' Voldemort said and was about to throw a curse at the Headmaster but Dumbledore threw one first.

Harry was thrown into a fireplace and Bellatrix slid away into another and disappeared in a flare of bright-green flame.

*****

She was dying to know what had happened but she was angry and hurt by Voldemort telling Potter to curse her, that she _deserved_ it! She was his most faithful servant and there he was offering her up to pain! What sort of thanks was that?!

She heard them arriving and she simply turned her back to the door as she sulked on the sofa in the drawing room.

Voldemort strode in. 'I had him!' He fumed. 'I had him and he escaped again!'

'It's not your fault my Lord, Dumbledore showed up and that was that.' Crabbe said. The others agreed softly.

'Perhaps if you hadn't been so intent on mocking him,' Bellatrix hissed. 'You might've actually just murdered him. But always you just taunt and provoke him, giving his bloody friends enough time to catch up and help him out!'

The room was dead silent. Voldemort turned slowly to Bellatrix. 'Get out all of you; except Bellatrix.' He said. The rest scampered out.

'Please, don't kill her, my Lord.' Narcissa pleaded. 'She doesn't know what she's saying my Lord. Please, she's my sister.'

'Get out Narcissa.' Voldemort said. Tears stung the blonde's eyes as she left the room, leaving her older sister alone with Voldemort.

Bellatrix crossed her arms and pouted, not looking at him. She was too hurt and furious to care what the consequences would be. He stood in front of her.

'You dare question me?' He snarled.

She met his chilling gaze petulantly. 'Why would you tell Potter to Crucio me further? I've done everything you've asked! I've been the most loyal!'

He laughed in surprise. '_That's_ what this is about? I knew he wouldn't do it; he's too _noble_ to actually hate you enough. I do congratulate you on finally murdering Black, though.'

Bellatrix softened. 'I'm sorry my Lord.'

'You realise you are the most valuable of my Death Eaters? Not one of them has ever been so openly loyal to me.' Voldemort _would not_ admit that he was fond of her.

She smiled slightly. She waited for him to say something else so finally she said. 'You realise that I love you?'

He choked and glowered at her. 'That's not acceptable.'

She tilted her head. 'Why not?' She demanded.

He was at a loss of what to say. 'It's just . . . unacceptable. Because I say so.'

She huffed in disappointment and said. 'Fine. You don't have to love me back.' He shuddered at the thought. 'But that doesn't mean we can't be companions.'

'What?' He snapped.

Bellatrix dragged him down onto the sofa and snuggled against him, wrapping her arms firmly about his torso. He struggled but she just tightened her hold. He sighed irritably; he couldn't bring himself to curse her off him so he just resigned to her incessant need to _cuddle_ with him.

The door opened and Draco wandered in. His eyes widened and he scrambled back out and ran into his parents. 'What's going on in there Draco?' Narcissa said worriedly.

'Nothing!' Draco cried. 'He's shouting at her! That's all, I swear!' He ran up the stairs, ignoring his father's yells. That was _gross_. Draco shuddered.

And then a thought hit him. _What would Uncle Rodolphus think?_


End file.
